1. Field of the Inventions
The present embodiments generally relate to prosthetic feet, and more particularly, to methods of measuring the performance of prosthetic feet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods for measuring the performance of prosthetic feet are known in the art. Conventional methods include comparing the gait characteristics of different prosthetic foot designs, as well as comparing the gait characteristic of a prosthetic foot with the natural gait of a human foot. However, it is often difficult to illustrate the performance of prosthetic foot designs based on said methods, or to provide a user with a simple and easy to understand performance comparison of prosthetic foot designs. Accordingly, a need exists for a simpler, easier to understand method for measuring and illustrating the performance of a prosthetic foot.